1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of operating an optical recording medium system, and more particularly, to a method of playing an optical recording medium by which a desired scene among scenes being played during a backward search can be easily found.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most digital video disc (DVD) players provide a fast search function. However, in practice, it is unnecessarily complicated to use the fast search function of the DVD player to search for a desired scene because when a <play> button is entered during the fast search (128 speed factor search, i.e., 128×), the desired scene has already passed.
For example, when the <play> button is entered to search for the desired scene at a play time of around 0:10:00 during a 128× search, the scene at around 0:10:00 has already passed. Thus, after the <play> button is entered, a <rewind> button is entered to activate a backward search function to carry out a backward search and to search for the desired scene.